


Be Yourself (Platonic! 10th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Just Friends, Platonic Relationships, Shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hi! I’m back! I was wondering if you could do platonic 10th doctor X reader maybe where readers really shy and he manages to get her out of her shell. And maybe a scene where she turns out to be really clever when they might die. Please. Thanks!”





	Be Yourself (Platonic! 10th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have no idea when I became possessed and wrote this but if it sucks blame the demon that made me write it. Sorry.

Stars.

There was nothing more in the universe that you loved more than the stars. Except maybe sleeping, but stars were a close runner up.

 

You’d left your home on Earth behind on the promise that you’d get to meet each and every one one of them. The man who’d stolen you was named The Doctor. He was an absolute madman but he was also your closest friend. You’d accidentally helped him save the Earth from an alien invasion nearly 4 months ago. After that, The Doctor had offered you a seat aboard his spaceship, a way to escape the Earth’s crust without passing an astronaut exam test. You’d happily accepted.

Since then you had yet to visit more than a few dozen stars but had managed to save ten times that number of planets. It was a quite rush for someone as introverted and shy as you.

.

“Alright, star number 43!” The Doctor flung open the TARDIS doors to reveal a market place. “Oh, now that’s not right.”

 

You quietly stepped out of the TARDIS to inspect your surroundings.

“Barcelona….the place, not the planet….. Late 17th century.” The Doctor assessed the situation as he stepped out with you. “Well, it’s no star but this’ll do for today, right?”

“Yeah,” you let your eyes wander over the market square, “seems cool.”

“Alright,” he closed the doors behind you. “Let’s try shopping, got any burning requests?”

“Nah,” you shrugged and followed him around the square.

.

.

.

“ _Doctor_ ,” you whined in a whisper.

You’d been looking for another galaxy or exploding star when,  _as always_ , he’d gotten you sucked up into another adventure. This time he had gotten you trapped in an alien dungeon which was surprisingly well cleaned in a nice turn of events.

 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” he scratched his head and paced the room. “I’ll get us out of here, I  _promise_.”

“ _You’d better_ ,” you said sarcastically. You could have sworn you saw him crack a smile as you turned your back to him to try and help find an escape.

.

.

.

“Okay, so, this may not be my place to say,” you eyed the stupid alien man you were hung up next to, “but wouldn’t  _now_ be the time where you break out your brilliant plan and we escape?”

“ _Usually_ , yes,” he tried to reach into his pocket, “but I can’t reach my sonic-Reach into my pocket, will you?”

 

You hesitated slightly but did as you were told.

 

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” he said as his feet hit the floor. He then immediately heading toward the door.

You cleared your throat.

“Right, your turn then.”

.

.

.

It was supposed to be a  _normal_ day. The Doctor had  _promised_ that it’d be normal. But  _of course_ , it couldn’t last more than a few hours before you were put in danger again.

Some rogue alien with a  _stupid_ death grudge on The Doctor had approached the both of you while you were drinking a latte in the only coffee shop in the galaxy that was set up just on the outskirts of a dying star.

 

“Doctor! Your time has come-!”

“ _THAT’S IT!_ ” you snapped. 

“Wait, please-”

“Today was  _supposed_ to be  _normal!_  I just wanted to see the star you  _bloody ass!_ ” As you yelled at the poor alien creature, he literally melted.

 

“I-uh,  _what just happened?_ ” you blinked up at The Doctor.

“Poor guy,” he crouched down to examine the puddle you’d reduced it to. “Couldn’t withstand the high-pressure sound waves you sent him.”

“I…my shouting  _melted_ him?”

“Yeah,” he stood back up and gave you a gentle smile, “I wouldn’t worry about it too much though. He wasn’t going to survive much longer outside of his planet’s safety bubble.”

 

“That’s still pretty rough,” you started to walk out of the shop.

“Yeah, a poor genetic flaw that.”

.

.

After the awful coffee event, The Doctor flew the TARDIS to your favorite collection of stars so you could just float.

 

“ _Hey_ ,” The Doctor sat down next to you at the edge of the TARDIS.

“Hey.”

 

“So, I wanted to just let you know that I’m proud of you.”

“What for?” you turned to see that goofy smile of his plastered on his face.

“I know that when you first agreed to come with me that you were  _awfully_ shy-”

“Yeah, still am.”

“-but not as much, not with me anyway… I’ve noticed you becoming more comfortable with voicing your opinion and asking questions and that’s an  _incredible_ thing to see. You’re becoming yourself.”

 

There were a good few minutes of peaceful silence before he got up to leave. As he walked away you called out to him.

 

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“It’s my pleasure.”


End file.
